


A Villanelle for Jack and Nina

by skycloud86



Series: Poems of 24 [6]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Series: Poems of 24 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193837





	A Villanelle for Jack and Nina

Jack's loss of all known reason,

And the end of an happy life,

Caused by the stress of Nina's treason.

Betrayal by a close enemy,

And the murder of one beloved Teri,

Jack's loss of all known reason.

Years pass by since the tragedy,

But still she stay in his thoughts,

Caused by the stress of Nina's treason.

A vengeful murder he regrets,

Not because of, but for needing to,

Jack's loss of all known reason.

Never again will he be the same,

Never again will he be truly sane,

Caused by the stress of Nina's treason.

Even when he dies and leaves life,

His memory marked by these events,

Jack's loss of all known reason,

Caused by the stress of Nina's treason.


End file.
